The Return of the Basilisk
by Lost in A World of Pain
Summary: The legendary beast has returned more powerful than ever. Can Harry and his friends cope with the new threat? Please read and review. New Chapter up!
1. At the Dursley's

First and foremost, this is a fanfic about Harry Potter that I just felt like writing. I hope you all enjoy it. I'll try and post new chapters every week. To get the legal things out of the way, I don't own any of the Harry Potter Fanalia and it is a registered trademark of Warner Bros. Inc.  
  
At the Dursely's  
  
Clouds passed across the blue sky and birds twittered anxiously as they flew about getting ready for the oncoming storm. If a person were to look at the horizon they could see dark clouds looming ominously. In fact, one person was looking at the coming storm clouds that were heading towards the small street of Privet Drive. This person was busy working in a neat garden located in Privet Drive. His head was beaded with perspiration that had been partially soaked up by his untidy jet-black hair. This person would look normal to any passerby, but closer inspection would reveal that he had what appeared to be a lightning scar on his forehead. He was far from ordinary. For he was a wizard, a powerful wizard, that was one of the most famous in the wizarding world. His name was Harry Potter.  
  
Harry was staying with a family known as the Dursely's. He was an orphan because his mother and father were murdered by the darkest and most powerful wizard of the age. This evil wizard went by the name of Voldemort, and many today were still too scared to even mention that name. Due to spells and magical protection placed on the Dursely's house, Harry was sent to live with his aunt and uncle. Both his aunt and uncle hated the fact that he was a wizard and they always made his life a misery. He was always shunned and mistreated, especially by his obese cousin Dudley. To describe Dudley as fat would be an insult to fat people. Dudley wasn't huge, he was enormous! He no longer fitted into normal clothing and had to have special clothing made for him. He was always on endless diets, which never seemed to work because he would always find a way to cheat on them. Dudley loved to bully Harry, but since Harry had grown in stature and now towered over the short and porky boy he kept more to himself these days.  
  
The dark clouds on the horizon marked Harry's mood. He had been told earlier by his uncle that he was not to set foot inside of the house unless he had finished cleaning the yard, mowing the lawn and trimming the hedges. Harry was hardly through his work and knew that within half an hour the clouds would be overhead and he would be soaked. He sighed. He was used to hard work and his bad treatment, but he just wished that his workload would be lightened and he also be treated like a human being. He smirked at this thought that had just entered his head. Wishing for that would be the same as wishing for Dudley to become thin and stay thin. Moments later the rumble of thunder brought him back to reality and he looked up. The storm clouds were nearly overhead and he had at least another hours work ahead of him. He decided to quickly mow the lawn before everything got wet.  
  
"No use frying myself." He muttered as he pushed the mower up and down the length of the yard.  
  
Again he smirked, he knew that uncle Vernon would love for him to be electrocuted. He had just finished the mowing when the first large raindrops began falling. He sighed and cursed under his breath as he moved onto the next section of the yard.  
  
An hour later Harry was done with the yard work and was soaked from the downpour that was still going strong. He was about to go into the house when a shriek startled him. It was the piercing voice of his aunt Petunia.  
  
"Don't you dare set foot in here! You'll get everything wet!" she shrieked at him.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks and sighed in resignation. He knew that arguing would be useless because aunt Petunia was what you might call a 'neat freak'. Meanwhile he was getting even more wet from the pouring rain and his glasses were covered in small water droplets.  
  
"But, aunt Petunia, I'll only get wetter if I don't come inside!" he stated.  
  
"So, what does that have to do with me?" she snarled.  
  
Harry thought for a moment and almost smiled but fought it back.  
  
"But, what if I get sick? Then you'll have a sick child who will have medical bills." Aunt Petunia stopped in her tracks and considered his argument. She didn't care if he got sick or not, but she most certainly didn't want to spend any money on him. She grabbed a filthy torn rag and threw it in his direction.  
  
"Don't get it dirty!" she muttered. Harry picked it up and did his best to dry up. He was relatively dry and made his way to the bathroom to clean up properly.  
  
"Just three more weeks till I can go to Ron's." Harry kept on saying to himself to try and make the time go by quicker. Incidentally, it didn't help.  
  
Two weeks later Harry lay on his bed exhausted from another days worth of exhausting labor. He knew that uncle Vernon was making him work so hard just to torture him. The animosity between the two was obvious, but due to uncle Vernon's sheer size there was nothing that Harry could do, that and the fact that he didn't want to live on the street.  
  
"HARRY! GET DOWN HERE! TIME FOR DINNER!!!" came aunt Petunias screeching voice.  
  
With a heavy sigh Harry got up and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Probably burnt toast." He muttered to himself.  
  
When he opened the door to the kitchen his jaw almost hit the floor. Before him the table was covered in delicious looking food. He felt his mouth watering and his stomach grumble. The entire Dursely family was seated around the table and needless to say Dudley was already stuffing morsels into his mouth when his parents weren't looking. Uncle Vernon put the paper he had been reading down and stared angrily at Harry. He noticed the hungry look on Harry's face and gave an evil smirk.  
  
"Well boy, hungry eh?"  
  
Harry found himself nodding without even thinking. The aromas of all the foods assailed his nostrils and his stomach grumble. Uncle Vernon let out an evil chuckle.  
  
"Well, then you can go and make yourself some toast, and don't use to much butter!" he said and cackled evilly.  
  
Harry stood dumbstruck. There was more than enough food on the table to let him eat from it. Heck, there was enough to feed two Dudley's!  
  
"B-but why must I have toast? Surely there's more than enough food here?" Harry asked starting to get angry. His stomach rumbled again.  
  
"There is enough for the Dursely's!" Uncle Vernon roared.  
  
"It is my dearest Petunia and my anniversary. This meal is a commemoration of the day Petunia and I got married." Uncle Vernon said looking affectionately at his wife.  
  
"This meal, in honor of our anniversary also indicates the beginning of the Dursely family. It only got bigger and better with the arrival of our little boy." Uncle Vernon said beaming at Dudley who was almost choking on a piece of sausage he had snuck.  
  
Harry was shocked. But uncle Vernon continued.  
  
"Basically what I'm saying boy, is that this meal is to celebrate the beginning of the Dursley family, NOT the Potter family, or child, rat, whatever."  
  
Harry went red in the face from that last remark. His felt his blood boiling inside of him and he though he would burst, but he knew better than to react to his uncle's taunting. He counted to ten and then went off to make himself some toast. Uncle Vernon roaring with laughter and Dudley also started laughing as Harry left. Harry was angry but he was never one who didn't count his blessings. He knew that he would at least not get burnt toast with him making it. He sighed as he made his meager dinner and as the aromas of the food the Dursely's were eating still taunted him.  
  
"Only one more week to go." He kept on repeating to himself. 


	2. Back at the Burrow

Back at the Burrow  
  
With five more days to go until Harry would be going to Ron's house Harry lay on his bed wistfully thinking of Quidditch as well what fun he and Ron might get up to once he got there. He sighed as he mind wondered. He envied Ron and Hermione. They had each gone on holiday. Ron and his family went the United States with all expenses paid because his father was needed there to do work for the Ministry of Magic. Hermione on the other hand had gone to go and visit Viktor Krum. It had taken some persuasion on her part concerning her parents, but once all the formalities of family's meeting and other arrangements had been made she was off. Harry sighed again. He did enjoy being away from Hogwarts, to an extent that is. Getting away from all of the homework was nice, but not by going to the Dursely's. For what he didn't do in homework he more than made up in housework and chores, thrice over. Holidays were meant for relaxing, having fun and getting away from work, not having it piled on more than ever.  
  
A few moments later he was brought back to reality by a tapping noise in his room. He looked around and saw that it was Hedwig trying to catch his attention and show him that she has a letter on her leg.  
  
"Oh, sorry Hedwig. My mind was elsewhere." Harry said as he gently stroked her. Hedwig flew to her cage and started to drink some water before puffing out and taking a well-deserved rest.  
  
Harry opened the letter in anticipation and saw that the letter was filled with Ron's untidy writing. He started to read the letter:  
  
Hey Harry  
  
The US was a blast and you won't believe the things they have there. We even went to a Muggle place called Disneyland. It was so cool! But at any rate, I'm just sending you this letter to tell you that we'll be coming to pick you up two days earlier than the arranged day. See you then! I'll tell  
you all about my holiday when we see you.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry's face immediately lit up. Two days early! That's forty-eight hours less time he would have to spend with the Dursely's!  
  
"YES!" but he quickly lowered his voice as he tried to contain his excitement. Things were really starting to look up for him.  
  
Harry knew that it was still two days before they arrived but he already started packing his things. He made sure that his trunk for Hogwarts was ready and that he had all that he needed. Nothing much from the Durselys was packed though.  
  
Two days later Harry was already awake at 4am and waiting for the arrival of the Weasley family. The wait seemed to go on forever and he even had breakfast prepared for the Dursely's. Uncle Vernon thought Harry was up to something and Dudley thought that the food might be poisoned. Harry didn't even care when aunt Petunia complained that the food wasn't well done enough. At about 9am a loud bang and sputter came from outside of the little house and Harry knew exactly whom it was. He ran outside excitedly and saw that in front of the house was the entire Weasley family standing all piling out of what appeared to be a Mini-Rover. The Dursley's followed Harry, and when uncle Vernon caught sight of the Weasley's he started spluttering and going red in the face. He hated wizards and still hadn't forgiven Mr. Weasley for what he had done to the fireplace on a previous occasion. Harry realized that the Mini-Rover must have been magically altered because there was no way that four people could fit into such a small vehicle, let alone six. But indeed, out stepped Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed by Fred, George, Ron and the ever-blushing Ginny.  
  
"Hiya Harry!" Ron called out smiling.  
  
"What's news mate?" said a grinning Fred and George.  
  
"How're you doing Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked smothering him in a huge hug.  
  
"Good to see you again Harry." Mr. Weasley said and he approached Harry who was in front of the cowering Durselys.  
  
Ginny muttered something that sounded like a 'hi' but she only stared at the ground and hopped back into the car.  
  
"We'll help you with your trunk." Fred and George said running past the stunned family.  
  
Ron and Harry followed and soon all four traipsed out with Harry's large trunk that was full of the things he needed to keep going in the wizarding world. The trunk of the car was also magically bigger than what a normal car like this one would have been. Soon all was packed into the car and this time Harry didn't forget Hedwig, much to her delight. Once into the car they all sped off. Harry wasn't surprised to see that what looked like only two back seats was merely an optical illusion and he saw that there were in fact six back seats with more than enough room for them all.  
  
"I hope they treated you alright dear." Mrs. Weasley said turning back in her seat to see him better.  
  
"As best as could be hoped in that hellhole." Harry said nonchalantly.  
  
"Hey Ron, how was the US?" Harry asked turning to Ron now.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"It was great!" Fred put in.  
  
"Fantastic fireworks for muggles." Mr. Weasley added.  
  
"It still amazes me how they manage to get things done without the use of magic. Inventive people the muggle are, always finding ways to work around magic. They never cease to amaze me, why just the other day.."  
  
"AS I was saying Harry. We saw so many cool things. We went to a huge statue called the Satue, Staute, damn. Give me a minute." Ron said as he interrupted his dad before Mr. Weasely went deeper into his fascination with muggle society.  
  
"It's called the Statue of Liberty you idiot." Fred said.  
  
"I knew that, it just slipped my mind." Ron muttered some of the air taken from his sails.  
  
"Yeah, just like every other thing." George chortled.  
  
Ron was about to rely but Mrs. Weasleys voice cut him short.  
  
"Now boys, no need to start an argument. I think Harry's had enough of that sort of thing back at his so-called family's home."  
  
Harry only smiled because he found that the arguments between the Weasley brothers were usually a barrel of laughs. The rest of the journey back was filled with light chatter, coming mostly from Mr. Weasley who was as per usual trying to find out more about the muggle world and how they do things without the use of magic.  
  
Finally the car pulled up in front of the house of the Weasley's and no matter how many times Harry had been there he still was amazed at how it was structured. It stood at odd angles and he knew that any muggle architect would say that it would be physically impossible to have a building such as the burrow stand up. Yet here in the wizarding world it was nothing new, in fact, it was considered the norm. They all piled out of the car and started to help Harry unload his luggage. They carried all of his things to Ron's room.  
  
"Well, we'll let Ron help you settle in Harry." Fred said.  
  
"We've got some 'business' to take care of." George said and gave a wink.  
  
Harry thanked them for their help and let them go off to what ever they were going to do. Harry was just wondering what they were up to and who their next victim would be when Ron started to speak to him.  
  
"Hey Harry! You'll never guess what I was able to get in the US?!"  
  
"What did you get Ron?" Harry asked, knowing that he never would guess what it was.  
  
"Wait right here, I'll be back in a second." Ron said as he ran off.  
  
While he waited Harry took in the appearance of Ron's room once more. Nothing had really changed much. The Chudley's Cannons Quidditch team still adorned his bed covers as well as many of the posters on the wall. Harry stood looking at one of the posters and smiled. He couldn't wait to get back into playing quidditch again. He heard the sound of hurried feet coming back to the room and saw Ron reappear with a large wooden box in his hands. Harry raised an eyebrow as his curiosity was now aroused.  
  
"Just wait until you see it Harry!" Ron said as he carefully laid the box down on his bed and started showed him the ice-blue writing on the lid of the box. It seemed to be giving off what seemed to Harry condensation.  
  
"Ice-Bolt 4006." Harry read and then it dawned on him.  
  
"Cool isn't it? I got it for free to! The people who make quidditch brooms in the US were good friends of my dad and they gave us three Ice-Bolt 4006 brooms! They're only prototypes but they're in perfect condition. They only go on the market next season!" Ron said smiling from ear to ear all the time.  
  
"Wow Ron! That's so cool!" Harry said.  
  
Harry and Ron both knew all the specs of the Ice-Bolt series. They were brilliant brooms that allowed the flier to always be cool, calm and collected in any given situation. It also had the condensation vapor follow it any-where it flew. Each series, ranging from the 2000 to the 9000 series each had their own specialties. Harry had flown on one a few years ago. An old gryffindor chaser who played when he could for the team let him ride his Ice-Bolt 8002.  
  
"Hey Ron, remember that one chaser on our team, the one who always rode on the Ice-Bolt 8000 series?" Harry asked not being able to remember the chasers name.  
  
"Hmmmm, let me think." Ron said scratching his head and frowning his face.  
  
"Wasn't his surname le Roux or something?" Harry ventured, this bringing a smile of realization to Ron's face.  
  
"Jean-Pierre! That was his name, but he preferred to be called JP! Great chaser, problem with injuries kept him out of the side most of the time if I remember. Very unlucky fellow." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, that's him! Very quiet guy, but a team player through and through. Very unlucky, his luck was almost as bad as Neville's!" Harry said with a chuckle.  
  
"Now he had a broom." Ron said wistfully thinking of the Ice-Bolt 8002.  
  
"Wonder what ever happened to him." Harry asked not knowing that he had said his question out aloud.  
  
"Left for training I heard dad say sometime." Ron said.  
  
"But at any rate, I'll be trying out for the quidditch team this year Harry! Now I can finally also play the game!" Ron said beaming as he took his Ice-Bolt out of the box.  
  
"Shall we go try it out?" Harry asked as he rummaged through his belongings and found his Firebolt.  
  
Mrs. Weasley however made that decision for them when she called out that it was time for dinner. Both Harry and Ron weren't too unhappy about that because at the mention of food both of their stomach's growled letting them know that it was time to eat. They both rushed downstairs and entered the kitchen where they saw Fred, George, Ginny and Mr. Weasley already seated. As they both took their seats Harry noticed that Percy was missing.  
  
"Hey, where's Percy?" Harry asked.  
  
"He'll be home soon." Fred and George chorused together and starting grinning wildly as Percy walked into the room.  
  
"Well, speak of the devil!" Fred said.  
  
"Greetings all." Percy said in his ever-important voice and sat down.  
  
"Boy, things are really hectic at the Ministry, why.." Then he noticed that Harry was also at the table.  
  
"Well hello there Harry, how're you doing?" Percy asked extending his hand.  
  
Harry looked a little surprised at the formal introduction but accepted Percy's hand and shook it.  
  
"Okay I guess." He replied.  
  
Mrs. Weasley started putting five sausages in each person's plate. Percy went on to describe his busy day at work while Fred and George were yawning and pretending to fall asleep all the time. Finally Percy stopped his droning and got up from the table.  
  
"Night all, I've tired from all of the work and need to be at the Ministry early tomorrow morning."  
  
Fred and George then suddenly broke out into wide smiles as Percy made his way to his room. Soon there was a scream and a loud thump. The twins howled with laughter and ran up to Percy's room. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed them. The sight that greeted Harry's eyes surprised him as he looked and saw that Percy was sitting dazed on the floor of his room that had been some how moved one story lower. Fred and George were lying on the floor howling with laughter, tears coming down their cheeks they were laughing so hard. Harry and Ron had to fight back his own laughter at the sight when he saw the look on Mrs. Weasely's face.  
  
"C'mon Harry! We'd better get going!" Ron said.  
  
Both of them ran to Ron's room where they both burst out in laughter.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said.  
  
"Did you see the look on Percy's face?" Harry said.  
  
Then they both heard Mrs. Weasley's angry shout and they both started laughing once again. Fred and George were going to be punished, but the crime was worth it.  
  
A few days later, after the Weasley twins had finally been allowed to go outside after their punishment, the four of them were all in the air and practicing quidditch moves for the upcoming season. Fred and George Weasley were the best Beaters in Hogwarts for centuries. Harry was the best Seeker they had since Charlie Weasley himself, many people saying that Harry had even surpassed the legendary status of Charlie. Ron was the only one not to have played for the Gryffindor team between them and he dearly wanted to quickly change this. Harry was really impressed with the speed and handling of the Ice-Bolt brooms. They were fantastic, however they just weren't quick enough for his Firebolt, though not many brooms were. 


	3. At Diagon Alley

To Diagon Alley  
  
The remainder of the holidays was fast drawing to a close and Harry and Ron both found themselves on their way to Diagon Alley along with the rest of the school going Weasley children. Fred and George had headed off when they spotted their good friend Lee Jordan.  
  
"Well boys, you two can go off for a little while now, but we'll meet at Flourish and Blots in two hours time." Said Mrs. Weasley before she went off.  
  
Harry and Ron stood silent for a few moments before Harry spoke.  
  
"Hey Ron, I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Hey Harry, where're you going?" Ron called out but Harry was already gone.  
  
Off Harry ran towards Gringotts, he wanted to quickly get his money without the Weasley's, he always felt so embarrassed when they collected their money together and they hardly had any while his vault was filled with gold galleons and more. After a brief cart ride and him gathering as much money as he thought that he needed he then ran back to Ron who now wasn't standing alone. Hermione had joined him and she seemed very chipper.  
  
"Hey there Hermione, how're you?" Harry panted.  
  
"Well hello there Harry!" Hermione said giving him a hug.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and saw him scowling for some reason. After regaining his breath he looked at Hermione who stood smiling before him. He noted that her skin was darker from a tan.  
  
"So, how was your holiday?" Harry asked, and he noted that this caused Ron to scowl even more.  
  
"Oh it was great! I was just telling Ron here about it. Viktor Krum invited me to go and visit him. I don't know if I told you about it, but at any rate I had a great time."  
  
Harry nodded noting that Hermione was wise not to further discuss her vacation due to the fact that Ron was getting all the more upset. After a few moments of awkward silence Harry noted that the time had flown by and they were due at Flourish and Blots within five minutes. The three hurried off and found Mrs. Weasley already waiting for them.  
  
"Well hello Hermione! How was your holiday?" Mrs. Weasley asked causing Ron to scowl once more.  
  
Hermione only said that it was fine, not wanting to dwell on the subject and get Ron into an even worse mood.  
  
All three students went into Flourish and Blots and bought the prescribed books for the upcoming school year. All three walked out with large piles of books piled high in hand. The only one smiling between them was Hermione.  
  
"So many books! How cruel can you get?" Ron asked grimacing under the weight of his pile.  
  
"Well, that means there'll be less time to relax, that's for sure!" Harry muttered. "Oh quit whining! This will be very interesting." Hermione said her pile larger than Harry and Ron's individual piles.  
  
"Oh you would say that." Ron said, in a harsher tone than was meant.  
  
Once again an awkward silence ensued.  
  
Harry was hoping that something would happen to lighten the mood. Little did he know that his hopes would soon be fulfilled. After they had dropped their books off with Mrs. Weasley they went off to look at the quidditch supply store. Ron's face immediately lit up as he saw that the latest quidditch broom was out and on display in the window.  
  
"Whoah! Check it out guys! It's the Fire-Flame 400! Oh man! What I wouldn't give to get one of those. I heard that it has a special protection device built in it. Whenever somebody tries to attack the rider of the broom they become engulfed in flame from the broom!" Ron said excitedly, still staring at the magnificent broom.  
  
As Harry and Hermione went closer to inspect it they saw that it was indeed beautiful. But their attention was all taken away by the oily voice of one person they hated more than anything.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?" came the voice of none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh no." Harry groaned.  
  
"It seems we have a case of poor and poorer. Potter here doesn't have any proper place to live and Weasley over there can't even afford to rent a mouse hole for a day!" Malfoy cackled.  
  
This made Ron immediately go red in the face causing Harry and Hermione to have to restrain Ron.  
  
"Oh push off Malfoy." Harry said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Why don't you crawl out of the sewer you came from." Hermione stated.  
  
"Why you little mud.." But Draco never finished his sentence because he suddenly found himself suspended in the air.  
  
"What the?!" He said in shock.  
  
"WHAT WERE YE GOING TO CALL HER?" came a roar from behind Malfoy.  
  
All eyes went in that direction and they all saw that Hagrid was holding Draco by his robes, lifting him three feet clear off of the ground.  
  
"Put me down!" Draco squealed not sounding as brave as before.  
  
"It's okay Hagrid! We don't want to sink to the level of this low life." Hermione said her face trying to conceal the hurt she felt from Draco's comment.  
  
It was never completed, but everybody knew what Malfoy meant.  
  
"Ahh!" Draco yelled as he fell flat on his bottom.  
  
"GET OUTTA HERE AFOR I NEED TE TEACH YER A LESSON!" Hagrid growled.  
  
Draco needing no more convincing was off in a flash and running like the wind.  
  
"Thanks Hagrid." Hermione said and hugged him.  
  
"Any time Hermione." Hagrid said hugging her back.  
  
"Hey there Hagrid! It's so good to see you!" Harry said running to his giant friend.  
  
"Well ello there Harry! So good to see you! Ow've ye been? I hope them muggle people ye live with aven't been givin ye to much trouble?"  
  
"No more than the usual Hagrid, but I'm here and that's all that counts!" Harry said smiling.  
  
"Ah, Ron, ah almost missed ye! Ow've ye been lad?" Hagrid asked looking at Ron with his beetle black eyes.  
  
"Not to bad Hagrid. It's just that idiot Malfoy will get what's coming to him sooner or later!" Ron said the last of the color flowing from his cheeks.  
  
"Well kids, I'll see ye all later. I've got to get some supplies for the grounds. See ye all at the opening feast!" Hagrid said and went off to what Harry thought was the direction of Knock-turn Alley.  
  
So all three, after noticing that it was time to meet up with Mrs. Weasley for good this time headed towards Flourish and Blotts. They were united once more, after an encounter with their most hated adversary, Draco Malfoy. 


	4. Aborad the Hogwarts Express

Harry and Ron bid Hermione a fond farewell when all of their shopping was completed and they went their separate ways. Harry and Ron went back to the burrow and had a whale of a time. Harry couldn't remember when last he had had so much fun. But all good things must unfortunately come to an end and soon the two friends found themselves, along with the mischievous twins and a shy Ginny at Platform 9 ¾. Mrs. Weasley was doing her usual checking to see if all was all right and making sure that Fred and George didn't have anything that would cause a ruckus on the train. After some arguing from both parties it seemed Mrs. Weasley had won and was holding about five Ten- tongue toffees. Both Fred and George looked most unhappy and they went onto the train scowling all the way. Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to Harry and Ron now.  
  
"Boy, but those two are a handful." She sighed.  
  
"Ron, I also want you on your best behavior now."  
  
"Yes mom." Ron said wondering when he could leave without ever having to be told this very same instruction time and time again.  
  
"And Harry, please take care of yourself." Mrs. Weasley said turning to Harry with a smile and giving him a peck on the cheek.  
  
This caused Harry to go all red in the face, but he admitted, that it felt nice. He never knew his parents long enough to recall what it felt to be 'mothered' over.  
  
"Now hurry off you two, before you miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley called.  
  
Mr. Weasley who would normally have been helping out with the dropping off of the kids at the station was busy working at the Ministry of Magic. Things were still in an uproar because Cornelius Fudge still would not acknowledge the return of Voldemort. Harry and Ron made their way to the same carriage they had traveled in for the last three years. (a/n they may be in their fifth year, but recall that in their second year they flew to Hogwarts in Mr. Weasley's enchanted car) As they settled in their carriage they soon saw a figure standing in the entrance to their carriage. It was a none other than Hermione.  
  
"Well hello you two." She said in a cheery voice.  
  
"Hey there Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"I'm surprised to see that you two are here early." She said sticking her tongue out at them with a smile.  
  
Harry raised his right eyebrow in surprise. Since when did Hermione act so, so childish? He wondered. It was the way a little girl would act when she didn't know how to act properly. He shrugged the thought off. But it would be something to consider when he was on his own.  
  
"Hey Ron, you're awfully quiet. Anything wrong?" Hermione asked looking at him with concern.  
  
Harry turned to look at his friend and saw that his face had gone a ghastly white.  
  
"Hey Ron, are you ok?" Harry asked with concern in his voice.  
  
Ron only shook his head and pointed to a spot not far off from his feet. Both Harry and Hermione looked to where he was pointing and Hermione gasped. Harry squinted as he couldn't see what the two of his friends seemed so shocked about.  
  
"What are you two looking at? I can't see anything." Harry stated still straining to see what Hermione and Ron were looking at.  
  
After a few moments had passed Harry saw what they were looking at.  
  
"Oh, there we go, but it's only three spiders." Harry stated rather disappointed at the way his two friends had reacted.  
  
After all, spiders were common everywhere. But then he recalled Ron's fear of the arachnids. Again he wondered why Hermione had reacted the way she did, she wasn't acting normally, that much he knew.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, I'll get rid of them." Harry said looking for something to swat the crawling bugs with.  
  
After some moments of looking he found an old newspaper lying near their trunks and he went to where the spiders were.  
  
"Hey, where'd they go?" Harry asked in surprise to see that he couldn't see any sign of them.  
  
"The-they left." Ron said with a shuddering sigh.  
  
"Left? Probably knew that they were going to be squashed." Harry said putting down the old newspaper.  
  
Then he looked at Hermione who looked absolutely calm again.  
  
"Hermione, I need to ask you, why on earth did you react like that? I mean, it was just a few little spiders." Harry asked letting his curiosity get the better of him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry about that Harry. It's just that the last time I saw so spiders in that formation was when the basilisk was roaming about." Hermione said in a soft voice.  
  
Harry felt a little bad, because he knew that Hermione was the one that was petrified by the gaze of the basilisk. (a/n to be petrified by a basilisk means that they are turned to stone)  
  
"Oh, well, I don't think that they're running from a basilisk, I mean, I did kill it." Harry said trying to cheer everybody up.  
  
Ron smiled weakly, but his hatred for spiders was evident. An eerie silence permeated for a few moments, it was only broken by the appearance of two small figures.  
  
"Er, excuse me." Said one of the two in a soft voice.  
  
This was spoken by a small girl with shoulder length raven hair. She looked a little pale, yet she seemed very familiar to the trio.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, but would you mind if we sit with you?" she asked a look of hope in her eyes.  
  
"You see, that idiot Malfoy has been bugging us ever since we got on the train. There's nothing we can do, so we were hoping we might be able to sit with you." The other girl said.  
  
She was also smallish in stature and she also had shoulder length hair, but it was reddish brown in color.  
  
"Sure thing, any enemy of Malfoy is a friend of ours." Ron said finally smiling. "Thanks." The girl with the raven hair said and she walked in.  
  
Harry looked at the two girls and was so sure that he knew them. Hermione was obviously also thinking this because it was her that spoke first.  
  
"Excuse me, but aren't you Sarelle?" Hermione asked the raven haired girl.  
  
"Yes I am, but if you don't mind, I preferred being called Relle." She said with a soft smile.  
  
"This is my friend, you can call her Mj." Relle said introducing Harry, Ron and Hermione to Mj.  
  
"I don't recall seeing you here before, are you new?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm an exchange student." Mj said smiling.  
  
The friends were all talking when they heard a sneer and saw none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, I see that the mudblood and half-blood have decided to join the super mudblood, pathetic excuse for a wizard and 'wonder boy'." He said with a sneer.  
  
The guffaws of his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle were heard from behind of him. Ron turned a scarlet red as he prepared to lunge himself at Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Great, just what we need. More pests, if it isn't spiders it's this twit." Hermione said.  
  
This brought giggles from both Relle and Mj and Harry couldn't help but smile. That was a rather good retort. A whistle was heard from behind the trio of idiots and suddenly Crabbe and Goyle both left Malfoy's side only to return moments later. Their eyes were rimmed with tears and their tongues hung from their mouths touching the floor. Malfoy however was oblivious to the situation of his 'muscle' behind him.  
  
"Maybe I should let Crabbe and Goyle take care of you lot. You really are beneath my attention." Malfoy went on.  
  
"Oh, you'll need more than those two to help you." Harry said taking out his wand at the sight of Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Ron had also withdrawn his wand (a/n it is new, recall it broke in book 2.) as did Hermione, Relle and Mj. This brought a smirk to Malfoy's lips. He took out his own wand.  
  
"Oh, you lot will regret this!" Malfoy said and he raised his wand.  
  
But to everybody's surprise it wasn't Malfoy who cast the first spell. It was Relle.  
  
"Earwingo!" she yelled.  
  
A blue bolt shot from her wand and hit Malfoy squarely in the face. He fell backwards and suddenly his ears fell off of his head and started to fly away.  
  
"Hey! Get them men!" Malfoy yelled about to chase after his fleeing ears.  
  
His mouth fell open as he saw that what he expected to be his backup was actually to whimpering guys with huge tongues. Even if they had their wands out they couldn't do any spells, their huge tongues were in the way. However all eyes were now on Relle.  
  
"What on earth was that?" Harry asked.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant! You have to show me that one!" Ron said smiling and patting Relle on the back. 


	5. Exciting News

A/N Right, because I have a dedicated reader I will add a chapter to this story even though I don't really want to. This one goes out to you Sherry! I hope you enjoy it. I really had to remember what I had written and think what to write next. But the empty pit that is my brain has spewed out more trash! So, on with the show!  
  
Oh, if anybody is wondering about my spelling or grammar, it will not be at its best because I just formatted my PC. My Microsoft Office is gone! Moral of the story, don't lend it out to somebody unless you fully trust them. Or unless you're a naive fool like me!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are a trademark of Warner Bros. and JK Rowling.  
  
~@~  
  
The Hogwarts express reached it's destination and came to a stop. All the students who hadn't changed into their black Hogwarts robes were hastily donning them now. Harry, Ron and Hermione were already wearing their robes and were amongst the first the clambered out of the train. Harry breathed deeply, he did so love the smell freedom so as to speak. No more Dursley's for a long time. Harry didn't bother to think when he'd see them next, it would just ruin his mood.  
  
"Firs years! All the firs years! This way! Firs years!" Came a booming voice from behind the trio.  
  
Harry smiled as he recognised the voice of his friend Hagrid. Hagrid was the gameskeeper at Hogwarts as well as a teacher these days.   
  
"Ello there Harry! Everything alright?" Hagrid said sending Harry a warm smile.  
  
"Much better now that I'm here Hagrid! See you at the opening banquet." Harry said smiling back and waving to him.  
  
A group of nervous looking first year students made their way past Harry, Ron and Hermione towards Hagrid and the awaiting boats.  
  
"Right, no more than three to a boat, and don't hang over the sides!" Hagrid told the gathered group of first year students.  
  
"You know, I'll never forget the first time I saw Hogwarts." Harry said thinking back to when he was a first year and rode in the boats.  
  
"I know what you mean Harry, it was really beautiful. Hogwarts being silouetted in the background. It's very romantic..." Hermione said and then stopped suddenly blushing.   
  
Harry again did not miss this yet he saw that Ron was absolutely oblivious to it all. What on earth is going on with Hermione? Harry wondered. He was sure that she was acting a lot more, girl like (A/N sorry, I didn't know how to put it :)) since they had met at Diagon Alley. Harry just didn't know how to describe the way she was acting. He shrugged and decided that he could ponder over it when he was bored and didn't have anything to do.  
  
All of the older students made their way to the carriages that were waiting for them and made their way, via land and not water, to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione got a carriage all to themselves. Harry found himself looking at Hermione and saw that she was gazing out of the window of the carriage with a faraway look on her face. Most puzzling, he thought to himself.  
  
~@~   
  
All of the carriages arrived at the entrance of Hogwarts and the students within disembarked. Harry looked at the sky and saw that it was now colored a pink/orange color. The sun hung low on the horizon and looked like a huge flaming ball that was about to strike the earth. Thinking of this serenity Harry wondered if Hermione, acting the way she was would notice it. He smirked when he saw that Hermione was indeed looking at the sunset, but he was surprised to say the least that he caught Ron looking at Hermione in a strange way.  
  
"What on earth is going on with those two?" Harry muttered.  
  
"Did you say something Harry?" Hermione asked looking at Harry.  
  
Ron, as Harry noted, quickly looked away from Hermione and studied something else.  
  
"No, not a thing. Must have been the wind." Harry muttered feeling somewhat left out of what was going on between his two friends.  
  
On their way to the Great Hall the ghosts passed them and the resident favourite ghosts greeted some that they knew. Harry looked around worried that Peeves might be about. But to his relief he saw no sign of Peeves and sighed. The accompanying sighs from Hermione and Ron told him that they had been thinking the same thing.  
  
"Why hello there Harry, Ron, Hermione." A pearly white ghost said to the trio, nodding at each of the students as it greeted them, his head dangling off of his neck with each nod.  
  
"Hi there Nearly-Healess-Nick. Ready for another term?" Hermione said smiling at the ghost.  
  
"Oh yes, there are many surprises for you lot this year I think. But it's not for me to say." Nearly-Headless-Nick said with a wry smile and giving them each a wink.  
  
"What are you on about?" Ron asked Nearly-Headless-Nick.  
  
"Never you mind, it's time for you lot to head to the Great Hall. See you there!" Nearly-Headless-Nick said waving at the trio and floating off.  
  
"What is he on about?" Ron asked again, his question now directed at Harry and Hermione.  
  
Both shrugged and walked off, starting to discuss what secrets there might be in store for them this year.  
  
~@~  
  
Everybody made their way through the huge front doors and to the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione found their usual seats and were soon joined by the Weasley twins Fred and George along with their friend Lee Jordan. All seemed to be whispering and chuckling between themselves.  
  
"Hey guys? What's the secret? What did you guys do this time?" Ron asked noticing his ever mischievous brothers sniggering.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Fred said chuckling.  
  
"Nothing much that is." George said smiling.  
  
"Nothing to speak over you might say." Lee Jordan said.  
  
This comment caused all three to burst out laughing.  
  
"Weird. I just hope I'm not the target of their latest scheme." Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
Harry had only been paying half attention to Ron and his brothers. He was looking hungrily at the golden plates before him that were soon to be filled with food. He really couldn't wait and according to the growling coming from his belly, neither could his stomach. Harry saw movement from the teachers table and almost groaned when he saw professor McGonogall place a three legged stool a little in front of the teachers table  
  
"I'd almost forgotten about the sorting process." Harry said thinking of some delicious roast potatoes in rich gravy.  
  
Professor McGonogall placed a battered looking hat on the stool and looked at the four tables gathered before with a look of anger on her face. Harry looked at the Sorting Hat and thought that something seemed different about it. After clearing her throat professor McGonogall had all the attention of the hall on her now.  
  
"The sorting ceremony will be longer than usual this year because of unforseen circumstances regarding the Sorting Hat. It seems that somebody thought it funny to sew the mouth of the Sorting Hat closed." Professor McGonogall then cast her gaze over the students before her, focusing mainly on the Weasley twins, who tried to look like angels, before carrying on.  
  
"So, each and every first year will have the Sorting Hat placed on his or her head. The hat will whisper to me which house the person will be sorted out into, because that is all it can do now, and then I will call out the name aloud. Right, let the process start. ANDREWS, SHELLEY!" Professor McGonogall called out and a small girl with light brown hair in pigtails walked to the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on her head.  
  
Professor McGonogall bent towards the Sorting Hat that covered little Shelley's face and nodded.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" she called out, and this was followed by a roar of applause by the students seated at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Well, I must say, I feel sorry for the poor Sorting Hat." Harry said with a whisper to his friends.  
  
"Yeah, he waits a year to be able to sing his song and now he can't do it." Ron added.  
  
"GLOVER, NICHOLAS!................GRYFFINDOR!!" Professor McGonogall called out.  
  
The sorting ceremony went on for another half hour before the final person was called out and sorted. (Ziengerink, Andrew: Gryffindor).   
  
"Well, that concludes the sorting ceremony, thank you Professor McGonogall." Dumbledore said standing up and smiling at the students looking at him, as professor McGonogall removed the Sorting Hat as well as its stool.  
  
"Well, this year really promises to be an interesting one. Yes indeed." Dumdledore said with a smile on his face, his eyes seeming to be twinkling more than ever.  
  
"More of this mystery! I wonder what it's all about?" Hermione said, seeming to be on the edge of her seat.  
  
"This year, our school has been selected by the WWQA to take part in their competition." Dumdledore said, his smile ever present.  
  
"Whoah! That's huge news!" Ron said almost shouting as the entire Great Hall erupted into chattering and murmurs.  
  
"The WWQ what?" Harry asked feeling very out indeed.  
  
"The World Wide Quidditch Association Harry! They are the ones that control and organize quidditch matches around the world!" Ron said not bothering to keep his voice down.  
  
All the mean while Dumbledore stood smiling waiting for the Hall to fall silent. This didn't look like it was about to happen any time soon so he raised his hands in the air. Within moments the Great Hall was silent once more.  
  
"Our school has had the privilege of being selected to take part in the International Schools Quidditch Tournament." But Dumbledore's voice was drowned out by the re-eruption of chatter in the Great Hall.  
  
Harry felt so excited that he even forgot his hunger. He was definitely going to try out! Again, Dumbledore being forced to raise his hands, caused the hall to fall silent.  
  
"Trials will start in two weeks time. Remember, no first years are allowed to take place. Each player selected for the team that will represent Hogwarts will have two replacement players. This means that we will be needing a compliment of no less than twenty one players! (A/N I hope I got that correct, it is three chasers, two beaters, one goal keeper and a seeker that makes up a team isn't it?) So I wish you all the best for that, but remember, that this is a school for learning, though it is always nice to have fun while doing it, let's try to keep some attention on our work. I can see a lot of you are eager, but let's not forget, it is now time to eat! So, before any of us drop from hunger, let the eating commence." Dumbledore finished and sat down.  
  
The hall erupted into chattering as the golden plates before them began to fill with food. Remembering his hunger once more Harry quickly found the roasted potatoes he had been thinking of early and piled them high in his plate along with lots of thick gravy.   
  
"Wow! This is going to be great! Hey Harry, I'm sure you're going to try out, I'm also going to give it a go! This time I've got the broom to do it with!" Ron said smiling so much that he was pouring tomatoe sauce on the table, completely missing his plate.  
  
"Oh, you two must be careful! Ron, especially you! You've seem just how many times Harry has been hurt and injured!" Hermione said a tone of worry in her voice.   
  
Again Harry didn't miss this.  
  
"What on earth are you on about Hermione? I know more about quidditch than even Harry does. No offence Harry." Ron said.  
  
"No worry Ron, none taken." Harry said munching happily on his food.  
  
"I've been following the game all of my life. I know how to play it. I mean, my brother play and Charlie could've played for England! So there is no reason why I can't play." Ron said becoming a little indigant.   
  
Hermione looked a little hurt, but she decided to keep quiet. Again Harry found himself drawn in with this strange behavior of his friends. But it was pushed out of his mind as he enjoyed his food and found out that it was indeed Fred, George and Lee Jordan that sewed the poor Sorting Hat's mouth shut.  
  
~@~  
  
A/N Well, that's it all. I hope you all enjoyed it. All? Never mind, I hope you enjoyed it Sherry. You're the only person that seems to read my writing. Many thanks for it once again. I'll see if I can pluck up the courage to write another chapter to this story some time. For now, this is it.  
  
PS Sorry if there is any spelling errors, I've not a word checker in WordPad, but as soon as I get my Microsoft Office back, I'll spell check this chapter and re-post it.  
  
Cheers  
  
Lost in a World of Pain 


End file.
